33. Kapitel: Die Geschichte des Prinzen
Band 7/Kapitelübersichten 33. Kapitel: Die Geschichte des Prinzen (im Original: The Prince's Tale) Noch während die drei neben Snapes Leichnam stehen, schallt Voldemorts Stimme durch die ganze Gegend: denjenigen, die in Hogwarts gekämpft hätten, gewähre er jetzt großzügig eine einstündige Gnadenfrist. Während dieser Stunde könnten sie ihre Gefallenen bergen und ihre Verwundeten versorgen. Wenn sich ihm Harry Potter innerhalb dieser Frist freiwillig im Verbotenen Wald ausliefere, dann werde der Kampf endgültig eingestellt. Wenn Harry sich nicht stelle, würden dagegen alle, die sich jetzt für ihn einsetzten, in diesem Kampf ihr Leben lassen. Die drei eilen ins Schloss zurück. Ron und Hermine verschwinden sofort inmitten der Trauernden in der Großen Halle, wo Harry zu seinem Entsetzen auch Remus Lupin und Tonks unter den Gefallenen liegen sieht. Harry zieht sich, von Selbstbeschuldigungen geplagt, ins Schulleiterbüro zurück, wo alles ebenso verlassen ist, wie im Rest des Gebäudes. Er entleert das Fläschchen mit Snapes Erinnerung in das Denkarium und taucht in eine ganze Serie von Szenen aus Snapes Leben ein: * In Kinderszenen von Snape erlebt er, dass Severus Snape und Harrys Mutter Lily sich schon als Kinder in der Nachbarschaft kennengelernt haben. Aus ihrer Kinderfreundschaft hat sich Severus' große Liebe für Lily entwickelt, die über ihr Leben hinaus angedauert hat. Severus hat Lily als Kind vieles über ihre eigenen Zauberkräfte und über die Magische Welt erzählt. Einen Streitpunkt hat es allerdings immer wieder gegeben: Lily hat sich dagegen gewehrt, dass er ihre Schwester Petunia schlecht gemacht und als Muggel beleidigt hat. (Nebenbei ist zu erfahren, dass Petunia an Albus Dumbledore geschrieben hat, ob sie nicht auch Zauberei in Hogwarts erlernen könnte und aufgrund seines freundlichen aber bestimmten Ablehnungsschreibens zu ihrer Magiefeindlichkeit gekommen ist). * Obwohl Lily zum Haus Gryffindor und Severus zum Haus Slytherin gehört haben, ist ihre vertraute Beziehung während ihrer Schulzeit zunächst erhalten geblieben. Allerdings hat Lily die Einstellung und die schwarz-magischen "Scherze" von Severus Freunden immer kritisiert und Severus besorgt vor ihnen gewarnt. Dieser Konflikt ist größer geworden, als Severus Freunde offen als künftige Todesser aufgetreten sind. Severus hat mit kaum verhohlener Eifersucht Lilys abfällige Äußerungen über ihren arroganten Mitschüler James Potter begierig aufgenommen, aber ihre schwerwiegende Kritik an seinen Freunden und ihren Einstellungen überhört. Zum Bruch zwischen den beiden hat die Szene geführt, die Harry bereits während seines fünften Schuljahrs gesehen hat: Unter Druck gesetzt von James und Sirius hat Snape Lilys Parteinahme zurückgewiesen, er brauche die Hilfe eines Schlammbluts nicht. Seine späteren Entschuldigungen hat Lily nicht akzeptiert, weil sie sich damals endgültig eingestanden hat, dass Severus die Einstellungen seiner Freunde teilt und normalerweise alle Muggelstämmigen außer ihr als "Schlammblut" diffamiert. * Als Spion Voldemorts hat Snape die Prophezeiung belauscht und den Teil, den er mitgekriegt hat, an seinen Meister verraten. Als Voldemort aber aufgrund dessen ausgerechnet Lily und James ermorden wollte, hat Snape sich voller Angst und Sorge um Lily an Albus Dumbledore gewandt. Er hat Dumbledore alles versprochen, wenn er nur Lilys Leben schützen würde (oder wenn's sein müsste auch das ihrer ganzen Familie). Als Voldemort Lily und ihren Mann trotzdem getötet hat, ist Snape von Schuldgefühlen gequält bei Dumbledore zusammengebrochen und hat versprochen, dann wenigstens Lilys Sohn zu beschützen. Als Harry nach Hogwarts gekommen ist, hat Snape zwar erwartungsgemäß all das in ihm wiedererkannt, was er an dessen Vater James gehasst hat, trotzdem ist er seinem Versprechen treu geblieben. * Als Snape zu Beginn von Harrys sechstem Schuljahr den schwarz-magischen Fluch bekämpft, mit dem der Ring-Horkrux Dumbledores Hand verbrannt hat, erklärt er dem aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachenden Dumbledore, dass er ihn nicht völlig retten, sondern lediglich seine Lebenszeit um ca. ein Jahr verlängern konnte. Dumbledore, auf dessen Schreibtisch der Ring mit dem geborstenen Stein und daneben Gryffindors Schwert liegt, beauftragt Snape, ihn zu töten, wenn es denn Zeit sei. Auf Snapes ständiges Drängen hin, was er denn an den Abenden mit Harry Potter mache, gibt Dumbledore nie eine Antwort. Ohne ihm je etwas über Voldemorts Horkruxe zu verraten, erklärt er Snape aber, dass Voldemorts zurückgeprallter Todesfluch einen Teil von dessen Seele auf Harry übertragen habe. Deshalb sei Harry ein Parselmund, deshalb bestehe jene seelisch-mentale Verbindung zwischen ihnen und deshalb müsse Harry selbst von Voldemort getötet werden, damit Voldemort sterben könne. Harry dürfe dies aber erst dann erfahren, wenn er seinen ganzen Weg gegangen sei; wenn Voldemort das Leben von Nagini magisch beschütze, sei es so weit. Severus ist außer sich und fühlt sich betrogen, weil er sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, das Leben von Lilys Sohn zu bewahren. Die Erinnerungsszenen nach Dumbledores Tod klären einige der Rätsel auf, die die Ereignisse des vergangenen Jahres Harry aufgegeben haben: # Severus hat aus Sirius Zimmer die zweite Seite von Lilys Brief und Lilys Bild aus dem darin liegenden Foto als Erinnerung mitgenommen, ehe das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 gegen sein Eindringen versiegelt worden ist. # Im Auftrag von Dumbledores Porträt hat Snape Voldemort zwar den Zeitpunkt von Harrys Auszug aus dem Ligusterweg verraten, nicht aber die Idee mit den vielen Doppelgängern. Diese Idee hat er mit einem Verwirrungszauber über Mundungus Fletcher in den Orden des Phönix eingebracht. # Der Unfall mit dem abgeschnittenen Ohr von George ist die Folge eines verfehlten Fluchs, mit der Snape die Hand eines anderen Todessers abschneiden wollte. # Ebenfalls im Auftrag von Dumbledores Porträt hat Snape Gryffindors Schwert in den Wald gebracht, in dem Harry gerade sein Zelt aufgeschlagen hat. Snapes Patronus in Gestalt einer Hirschkuh hatte Harry anonym an die richtige Stelle geführt. Am Rand erwähnt: Avery, Mulciber, Mary Macdonald en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 7g